User talk:R.w.goossens
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hallo, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Gottfried van Gaasbeek (1209-1254) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors, who may help you to improve it. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. First, please, go to and select "Source editor" rather than VisualEditor. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of ''' so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you '''how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, or look for a link to it in the popup bar at the bottom of most pages. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 17:54, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Progress? Thank you for the details on my talk page. I will respond there so that the questions can be more easily seen --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:48, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Onderwerp If "Onderwerp" means "under construction", you may like to redirect it to . If not, why is it at the top of an article as a red link? --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:06, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Form:Person Richard, your articles and page histories suggest to me that you are not using Form:Person. You add a category that is not appropriate, you add "NOTOC", which is now redundant, and you omit the siblings template. What is happening there? --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:18, December 2, 2018 (UTC) I have created pages for the bottom two people on your KdG external source page. Very easy using the standard form. You may like to go to Elisabeth Maria Verbiest (1921-2008), click on her father's name in the infobox, and work your way up to link with the articles you already have. If you then create sensor pages for them, you will eventually see the "Order of Charlemagne" on each. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:51, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Categories Please don't invent random categories. Wikipedia already has Category:Children of Charlemagne‎, which we can use. Thurstan (talk) 02:11, December 8, 2018 (UTC) We also already have Category:Descendants of Charlemagne, so I ask you to removed your spurious category from all its pages. Thurstan (talk) 02:23, December 8, 2018 (UTC)